Shu Ouma
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Post-Timeskip= |-|End of Series= Summary Shu Ouma is the main protagonist of the anime Guilty Crown. Initially, Shu is a rather withdrawn person who usually keeps to himself, spending most of his time surfing the net and watching Egoist videos. Shu's involvement in the series begins when he meets Inori Yuzuriha. After Inori is apprehended by the GHQ Anti-Bodies, Shu decides to make amends for not helping her earlier by delivering an item called "Void Genome" she was transporting to the leader of Funeral Parlor, Gai Tsutsugami. However upon arrival, a battle between the GHQ and Funeral Parlor has begun, forcing Shu to escape while protecting the Void Genome. It is then when he rescues Inori and protects her from a GHQ Endlave that the "Void Genome" fuses onto his right arm, granting him the "Power of the King", which allows him to extract items from a person's heart. After that incident, Gai suggests that Shu join Funeral Parlor, but Shu turns down the offer. However, when his classmate, Yahiro Samukawa, sells him out to the GHQ, Shu joins the organization. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, higher with Mana's Void | At least 8-C, likely High 6-A with his Void Name: Shu Ouma, The King Origin: Guilty Crown Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Student, Undertaker Powers and Abilities: Information Analysis and Weapon Creation (Power of the King analyzes intron sequences in the human genome and draws out the power hidden within them by converting them into weapons called "Voids"), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, with the Voids have; Platform Creation, Forcefield Creation (Can create a forcefield in the form of a kaleidoscope, which reflect the attacks. Arisa's Void allows Shu create a barrier, which even resists missiles), Gravity Manipulation, Energy Projection (Mana's Void allows Shu to launch an energy beam), Healing (Hare's Void can heal some wounds, and even repair objects or damage vehicles), Amplified Vision | Improved Sword Use and firearms, Information Analysis and Weapon Creation (The Third Void Genome works the same as the Second, previously used by Shu), his void have Absorption (Can absorb the other Voids, absorb virus and heal the infected, and even absorb the emotions and feelings of persons), Fusionism (Can merge the Voids into one), the Voids absorbed by Shu have; Platform Creation and Energy Attacks, Life Manipulation (It can cause an Instant Death, by cutting the threads of a person's life), Deconstruction, Darkness Manipulation, Superhuman Speed, Limited Illusion Creation with holograms Attack Potency: Building level (Caused an explosion that destroyed the entire GHQ Building. Able to destroy Endlaves, which are large machines), higher with Mana's Void (Destroyed a satellite with ease) | At least Building level (Far superior to before, and comparable to Gai), likely Multi-Continent level with his Void (It absorbed the virus that was dispersed in the world, and covered almost the entire planet) Speed: Normal Human with Supersonic reactions (Able to react to Endlaves bullets) | Supersonic (Dodge missiles and bullets from several Endlaves at once easily) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can lift the sword of Inori's Void casually, a giant sword most large than him) Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level (Resisted being thrown by the wave of an explosion impacting against the debris of buildings) | Building level (He could survive being thrown by Gai who must have capacities equal or superior to those of Shu) Stamina: Average Range: Extended melee range, Thousand of kilometers with his Void Standard Equipment: *'Inori's Void:' A long sword that Shu normally uses to fight *'Yahiro's Void:' They are a pair of scissors which are used for hand-to-hand combat, and also have the power to cut people's lives Intelligence: Average | Superior to before, Shu trained for hand-to-hand combat, and is shown with great knowledge when it comes to fighting even against someone like Gai, who has a great training in fights Weaknesses: He is usually very soft when it comes to fighting, and it is difficult for him to kill someone. In addition, he needs to extract the Voids to fight | Same weaknesses, except for the fact that if he dares to kill someone Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Power of the King:' An ability that stems from the Apocalypse Virus, which analyzes intron sequences in the human genome and draws out the power hidden within them by converting them into Voids. Key: Beginning of the Series | Post-Timeskip/End of the Series Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guilty Crown Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Characters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Life Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Death Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Illusionists Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6